


And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

by everjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, tw for mention of rape and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/pseuds/everjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi.” Lexa tried, she wasn’t sure she was going to get a response, “I’m Lexa.” The girl kept staring at her, but it was like she was looking right through her. She didn’t know if the blonde had heard her or if she simply chose to ignore her attempt at making conversation. Lexa noticed that her hands were now by her side, still clenched in fists. “Are you okay?” Lexa tried again. To her surprise, the girl slightly shook her head. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where Lexa saves Clarke from a rapist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish I could save you (it's gonna be alright)

Lexa sighed and leaned against the wall. She really _hated_ going out and being surrounded by drunken people. She preferred staying at home with her ass on the couch and a good book in her hands. But of course Anya wanted Lexa to go out with her for a birthday drink. Lexa refused at first, claiming they could have a birthday drink in Lexa’s or Anya’s apartment. Anya disagreed and said you only turn 21 once so you have to make it count.

So that is how Lexa ended up here. Leaning against a wall. In a club that she hates. Anya is somewhere on the dancefloor, long forgotten about Lexa. She should be annoyed at this, but she can’t get it in her to be mad at Anya. Anya wanted to have fun so it was only normal that she wanted her best friend with her.  
Lexa looked around the huge room and wondered how she would ever find Anya again in this mess of drunken people. She only hoped Anya wouldn’t be too drunk so she didn’t have to handle with a drunken person, that was the last thing she wanted on this Friday night.

Lexa decided it was time for a drink, she was in a club after all so she might as well try to enjoy herself. She walked over to the bar and ordered her drink. While she was waiting for it she noticed a blonde girl sitting on one of the barstools. Lexa was taken aback by how gorgeous she was, yet she noticed that the girl looked quite miserable. Lexa accepted her drink but didn’t make a move to leave, instead she sat down on a stool herself. She looked over to the girl subtly. She seemed to be sad and alone, and Lexa felt sorry for her. She didn’t even know this girl but she is intrigued by her, can’t take her eyes of off her.

Someone grabbed Lexa’s shoulders from behind and giggled in her ear. She tensed up but relaxed again when she heard it was Anya.  
“Either you stop staring at this girl or you man the fuck up and go talk to her.” Anya said in Lexa’s ear, “I could see you staring at her from across the room. It’s kinda obvious.” Lexa sighed and turned around so she was facing Anya, “I wasn’t staring. I was.. observing. She looks sad.” Anya glanced over to the girl and watched her. She just stared at her drink that was half empty and her hands were clenched in fists.

Anya turned her attention back to Lexa and saw that her eyes were fixated on the girl again. Anya chuckled and lightly slapped Lexa’s shoulders.  
“It’s so obvious that you’re staring. Stop it or she will be creeped out by you.” Anya said with a smile on her face. “Oh please Anya, she has been staring at her drink for as long as I’ve been sitting here, I’m sure she doesn’t even know what’s happening around her.” Lexa wanted to talk to her, get to know this sad girl but she didn’t know how to approach her. Anya gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to dance a little bit more. Either you come and join me and live for once, or you can stay here and stare at the gorgeous blonde.” Lexa smiled a little, “I think I’m going to stay here if you don’t mind. I want to keep an eye on her, I don’t have a good feeling about leaving her on her own.”

“At least talk to her. Or try, at least. She might not want to talk but at least you tried.” Anya said before turning around and disappearing between the mass of bodies on the dancefloor.  
Lexa turns her attention back to the girl and noticed a change in her. She wasn’t staring at her drink anymore but instead her eyes were focused on Lexa. Lexa was a bit startled by this but she smiled at the girl nonetheless. “Hi.” Lexa tried, she wasn’t sure she was going to get a response, “I’m Lexa.” The girl kept staring at her, but it was like she was looking right through her. She didn’t know if the blonde had heard her or if she simply chose to ignore her attempt at making conversation. Lexa noticed that her hands were now by her side, still clenched in fists. “Are you okay?” Lexa tried again. To her surprise, the girl slightly shook her head. Lexa waited for more, for an explanation, but the girl kept silent. “Listen, I’m just going to go to the bathroom but when I come back I will call someone to pick you up, okay? You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Lexa still assumed she was alone, she hasn’t seen anyone else pay attention to her. She didn’t get a response from the girl so she got up and walked off to the bathroom.

When she came back she noticed that the blonde was gone. Her drink was still there, but there was no sign of the girl. Lexa sighed again and mentally cursed herself for being so forward. She shouldn’t have said that but it was too late for that now. She could only hope the blonde was safe. She didn’t know why she felt so weird after this, she didn’t know the girl yet she felt like she had to protect her. It was several moments later that she spotted the blonde again, but she wasn’t alone this time. A guy had his arm around her neck and seemed to whisper things in her hear. She couldn’t really read her expression but she assumed it was the girl’s boyfriend. She sighed. She walked back to the bar and ordered her second drink of the night. She was only seated there for a few minutes when she saw that same guy coming to the bar and ordering two drinks.

Lexa turned to leave the bar so she didn’t notice him putting something in one of the two drinks. She told herself she was going to stay near the blonde and keep an eye on her still. She didn’t trust him, even if it was her boyfriend.  
Lexa made her way over to a corner of the room where she had a good view of the blonde. She saw him give her one of the two drinks and she accepted it without hesitation. Lexa sipped her drink and kept her eyes focused on the girl.

It wasn’t until about 15 minutes later that she noticed a change in the girl’s behaviour. She looked like she was so drunk that she could barely stand. He had his arm around her waist this time, holding her up. Lexa moved closer to them, even to the point that she was within hearing distance. The music wasn’t as loud in this part of the room so she could make out hushed whispers from the guy. She couldn’t exactly understand what he was saying but she was alarmed when she heard the blonde mumble something. “L-leave me a-alone.” Her speech was slurred and Lexa’s heart started beating faster. This was not good. She had a feeling he might not be her boyfriend after all. Lexa pulled her phone out so they wouldn’t notice that she was aware of what was happening.

“No, come on, don’t you want to have a good time?” the guy moved his hand to the girl’s breast and she saw her flinch slightly. “No p-please, stop.” The girl pleaded but he didn’t listen. He grabbed her and started leading her towards the exit. Lexa followed them, she tried calling Anya but of course she didn’t get a response. She tried a few more times but it always went to voicemail. Lexa cursed and texted her instead, pleading her to come outside, that she needed her help.

He was still dragging the girl to the exit, it appeared to be difficult as Lexa noticed that the girl couldn’t walk properly. She stumbled more than once but didn’t fall to the ground, the guy had a firm grip on her. They made it to the exit and she followed soon after. He had her pressed against the side of the building, his hands roaming over her body and his lips planted on hers. She was about to make her way over to them when he suddenly let go of the girl and she saw that she nearly fell over again, unable to stand without someone or something to hold on to.

Lexa decided it was time to take action. It was now or never. She knew where this was headed. The guy would take her somewhere and rape her. He drugged her to get his way with her. Once again he tried taking her somewhere, probably to his car.  
“It hu-urts.” She heard the girl whimper and she snapped out of her thoughts. “L-leave me a-alone.” Lexa heard her mumble something else but it was so slurred that she couldn’t understand what she said.

“Hey!” Lexa shouted at them, “you heard the girl, leave her alone.” The girl turned her head to the sound of someone talking but it all sounded fuzzy in her ears. The guy stopped his movements, his hand dangerously close to the girl’s breast again. Lexa heard her whimper and groan and looked at her. If she was a mess before, she definitely was a mess now. At this point her hands clenched on her stomach and she kept mumbling that she didn’t feel so good. Lexa moved to grab the guy’s shoulder but before she could do something she saw his hand form a fist and connect it to the blonde’s jaw.

“What the fuck!” Lexa exclaimed and at that moment Anya rushed out of the club. Lexa grabbed the guy’s jacket and pulled on it, getting his hands of the girl. “What is wrong with you?” Lexa shouted at him and punched him in the face. He was taken aback by this and stumbled a bit. Lexa took a step closer to him when Anya gently took Lexa’s wrist. “Lexa, no. Let the police handle this. I already called them.” Lexa kept her eyes on him. “You’re disgusting.” She told him before walking over to the blonde. 

She kneeled next to the girl who was lying unconscious on the floor. Blood was steadily dripping from her nose and it nearly made Lexa cry to see her in this state. She heard sirens and was relieved to see the police and an ambulance arrive on the spot.“Help her!” Lexa shouted at them from the moment they opened the door. “She needs help!”They came over to her and she moved to let them do their job but stayed close to the blonde. They put an oxygen mask over the girl’s face and they carefully put her on the stretcher. “Are you family?” one of them asked Lexa. She shook her head but she wasn’t ready to leave the girl’s side.  
  
“No but I think she was here alone and I don’t know who she is so I can’t contact her family. Please, I want to come.” They agreed and Lexa quickly hugged Anya, thanking her and asking her to meet her at the hospital.  
When they arrive at the hospital the girl is taken away so they can take care of her. Lexa sighed deeply and paced around the waiting room. Anya arrived several moments later and Lexa turned her head to see her entering the waiting room. “What happened out there?” was Anya’s first question and Lexa sighed again, explaining everything that happened from the moment Anya left Lexa at the bar. “I couldn’t stand by and let this happen. I just couldn’t. No one should be treated this way. I think he drugged her to rape her.” Lexa wasn’t one to show weakness in public but she couldn’t help the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. “I’m just waiting for information now. Hopefully she’ll be okay.” It turned out that the girl’s mother works at the hospital; she’s a respected doctor and was currently making her way over to Lexa.

  
“Are you the one that saved my little girl?” Doctor Griffin asked Lexa and she could only nod. “I tried to. I should have done something sooner, then all of this wouldn’t have happened.” A few tears rolled down Lexa’s cheeks again and she furiously wiped them away. Doctor Griffin grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you for preventing something worse. Now, I’m sure you’re waiting for an update on her condition?” Lexa nodded again and Dr Griffin continued, “her blood results came back and she was drugged so we have to wait now until it leaves her system. Her nose and jaw will be sore for a few days and she’ll have a nice bruise forming but overall she’s okay. You made sure nothing worse happened and I can’t thank you enough for that.” Lexa gave her a small smile, “can I see her? Is she awake?” Dr Griffin shook her head, “She isn’t awake yet, but you can go see her. She’ll wake up disoriented and probably won’t remember what happened. For now that’s a good thing, don’t tell her what happened yet. She needs to recover first.”

Lexa nodded her head and Dr Griffin led her to her room.  She was left alone and walked over to the girl’s bed. If it wasn’t for Lexa knowing what happened, she would’ve thought the girl was sleeping. She grabbed the girl’s hand and turned it around so she could read the name that was on the hospital bracelet. “Clarke Griffin.”, Lexa whispered. She leaned over and kissed Clarke on her cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t save you sooner.” Lexa wasn’t sure Clarke could hear her, but she said it anyway. Lexa felt Clarke’s hand twitch in her own and slowly Clarke opened her eyes.

At first Clarke looked alarmed, but then her eyes took in the girl standing next to her bed. “Lexa,” she whispered, “I’m Clarke.” Lexa smiled a little, “I’m glad you’re okay. Do you remember what happened?” Clarke shook her head, “I remember you. And that I ignored you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Lexa grabbed her hand again, “Ssh, it’s okay. You’re okay. You should rest.” Clarke nodded and closed her eyes. “I have a headache.”  Lexa pressed the alarm bell to let the nurses know she was awake. However, it was Clarke’s mother that entered the room. Clarke opened her eyes again when she heard the door. “Mom.” Her mother made her way over to the bed and pulled Clarke into a hug. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” Clarke was crying now and Lexa felt her heart break a little. “What happened?” Clarke asked, the tears still rolling down her cheeks, “why am I in the hospital?”

“You should rest first.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand, “I’ll come by tomorrow, if you want.” Clarke nodded and Lexa leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead. “See you tomorrow, Clarke.”  Lexa and Abby left the room and Abby closed the door behind her. “I have the night shift today, I can keep an eye on her through the night. Thanks again for helping her. You should get some rest now too.” Lexa nodded and made her way to the waiting room, where she found Anya asleep on a chair. Lexa gently woke her up and they silently made their way to Anya’s car.

“Can you please stay tonight? I don’t want to be alone right now.” Lexa asked with a small voice. Anya looked over at Lexa, ‘Of course, if that’s what you want.” Lexa nodded and they made their way to her apartment. It wasn’t until they were both in Lexa’s king size bed that she whispered,  
“I don’t believe in love at first sight, but Clarke might be the one that changes that.”


	2. (I'm sorry) but I fell in love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since Lexa met Clarke. It’s been a few weeks since Lexa saved Clarke. However, it’s only been a few days since Clarke started trusting Lexa.

It’s been a few weeks since Lexa met Clarke. It’s been a few weeks since Lexa saved Clarke. However, it’s only been a few days since Clarke started trusting Lexa.

Clarke was released from the hospital a day after the attack. Her mom never left her side, taking a few days off from work to keep an eye on her. Clarke stayed in bed most of the days, avoiding everything and everyone.  
All Lexa wanted to do was visit Clarke and be there for her. Comfort her when she needed it.

When Lexa and Abby decided to tell Clarke what happened, there had been a lot of tears. Clarke still didn’t remember everything but she remembered him touching her. That’s as far as her memory goes.  
Clarke didn’t stop crying. Lexa felt her heart break all over again after seeing her face. Abby had moved closer to her daughter and hugged her, trying to calm her down.  
“Why did this happen to me, mom? What did I do wrong?” Clarke cried. Abby looked over to Lexa and sighed.

Abby put her hands over her daughter’s cheeks, wet with tears. “You didn’t do anything wrong, this is _not_ your fault.”  
Clarke nodded her head but didn’t say anything else. Lexa sat awkwardly on the bed, not really knowing what to do. She sighed.

At that moment Abby turned around to face Lexa. “Can you stay with her for a while? Life still goes on and I need to go grocery shopping but I don’t want to leave her alone.” It was a simple question and Lexa could give a simple answer. But she wasn’t sure if it was what Clarke wanted.

“Sure, if Clarke is okay with that.” Lexa smiled a little. She wanted to spend time with Clarke but not if it made the blonde uncomfortable or scared to be alone with a stranger in the house. Because that was what Lexa was to Clarke; a stranger.

Clarke slightly nodded her head but looked over at her mother with fear in her eyes. “Please don’t stay away for too long.” She said with a small voice.  
Abby smiled and ruffled Clarke’s hair. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she promised her daughter, “but you’ll be safe with Lexa. She already saved you once. I’m sure she would do it a second time.”

“I definitely would.” Lexa said and looked at Clarke. “I would do anything for you.”  
Abby got up and kissed the blonde on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon.” She nodded her head at Lexa and said a quick thank you to the brunette.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they heard the door click shut. Clarke sighed deeply and fixed her eyes on Lexa who was staring at Clarke. (Anya would make fun of her for this; because she was staring _again_. Lexa couldn’t help it, she was just _so_ beautiful.)

“Thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to do that after I was so rude to you but you did it anyway.” Clarke said and Lexa noticed she balled her fists again, like she did in the bar when she was staring at her cup.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to thank me.” Lexa said and tried to grab Clarke’s hands, but the sudden movement startled Clarke and she flinched away from Lexa’s touch.

Clarke gasped and her eyes filled with tears again. Lexa tried not to show the hurt on her face, but she thinks she failed miserably. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lexa said and put her hands in her lap, “just wanted to comfort you.”

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed again. “I don’t want to be like this. I felt like crap that night and I still feel like crap now. This feeling won’t go away and I hate it.” Lexa saw a few tears escape from under the girl’s closed eyelids.

“It’ll take time for you to get over this, but I promise I’ll be here for you whenever you need someone. If you want me to, that is.” She looked over at Clarke, the blonde was still lying with her eyes closed.

“Yes. Yes, I want that.” Clarke opened her eyes after she said this and smiled sadly at Lexa. “Well, that smile is a start. How about I tell you a funny story so there’s a bigger smile on your face?” Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded her head and so Lexa told her about that one time that Anya pranked her with a dead dummy on the toilet which made Lexa pee her pants.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Several weeks later Clarke and Lexa have become friends. Lexa went to Clarke’s house a lot, especially at night when Clarke’s mom had the night shift. Clarke still had a hard time trusting people, especially men. It didn’t surprise Lexa at all and she always stayed close to Clarke’s side whenever they were outside.

Lexa and Clarke had been spending a lot of time when Lexa asked Clarke out on a dinner. A date. A dinner date. (Of course she didn’t mention the date part to Clarke, she was scared the blonde would say no if she did.)

Clarke agreed, if Lexa promised they would go to a quiet place.  
And so here they were, in a restaurant with only a few people around. Clarke was relieved. She still didn’t want to be in a place with a lot of people, scared it would trigger a panic attack or something.

They enjoyed their dinner and Lexa smiled stupidly at Clarke. “You look so beautiful tonight.” The brunette told the blonde. “Wait, I mean, it’s not that you look ugly on other days, you always look really beautiful but tonight you’re like super beauti-“ Lexa couldn’t finish her sentence cause Clarke leaned and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth. “Stop rambling. Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself for a first date.”

Lexa was momentarily shocked. “A date?”  
“Yes, you know what a date is, right? Or do I have to explain it to you?” Clarke chuckled. She always felt better in Lexa’s company.

“Let’s go home.” They got up and Lexa left some money on the table.  
Neither of the girls really knew what they were doing, just that they were going to Clarke’s house and that Lexa’s left hand fits perfectly in Clarke’s right hand.

\------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa started dating a few months after the attack. She was very gentle with the blonde, she wanted Clarke to feel safe with her.

However, Lexa learns the hard way that Clarke isn’t over it yet.  
It happened when they were snuggling in bed, and Lexa was tracing patterns on Clarke’s bare back. Clarke sighed happily and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Lexa looked at her gorgeous girlfriend and brought their lips together. Their kiss got very passionate and Lexa turned their bodies around so she was straddling Clarke’s hips. Their lips were still connected and Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s cheeks. Lexa felt Clarke smiling and sighed happily into the kiss.

Lexa moved her hands, gently tracing Clarke’s skin until she got to the point right above Clarke’s breasts. Clarke’s hands were rubbing Lexa’s lower back, but when she felt Lexa’s hands above her breasts, she froze. All of the memories from that night came back and Clarke let out a sob and pushed Lexa away from her.

“Leave me alone. Don’t touch me!” She snarled at Lexa. Lexa was shocked and didn’t know what to do. She didn’t expect this at all.  
“Clarke, look at me. It’s me, Lexa. I won’t h-hurt you.” Lexa’s voice broke on the last sentence.  
Clarke was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lexa made a move to touch Clarke but this time Clarke screamed at her. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Lexa was hurt by Clarke’s words but couldn’t blame the blonde. It was a very traumatic experience and she didn’t want Clarke to feel like Lexa would do something to her.  
“I’m sorry, Clarke. I shouldn’t have done that. Please, let me make it up to you.”

Clarke shook her head. “No, I want you to leave me alone. Go away!”  
Going away and leaving Clarke alone was the last thing she wanted to do, but if it’s what the blonde wanted, then she would do it.

“Do you really want me to go away?” Lexa asked with a small voice.  
“Yes.” Clarke’s reply was short and Lexa could still hear the crack in her girlfriend’s voice.  
“Okay.” Lexa got up off the bed and left Clarke’s room.  
She never left her house though. Instead she took the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and got comfortable on it, pulling the blanket over her and now that she was alone, she could cry. And she did.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Lexa heard her phone vibrate on the floor.

**Clarke, 1:32am:** I’m sorry. I know I overreacted. Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t really want you to go away but all I could see was the guy’s face in front of me.

**Lexa, 1:33am** : It’s okay, Clarke. I understand. I didn’t want to leave you either but I felt it was needed at that moment.

Lexa stared at her phone. She didn’t think Clarke knew she was still in her house. It was a few moments before Clarke replied again.

**Clarke, 1:38am** : I wish you were here now. I can’t sleep, every time I close my eyes I see his face. Your arms make me feel safe, I need to be in your arms right now.

Then another text followed;

**Clarke, 1:38am** : Please come back.

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She got up and made her way over to Clarke’s bedroom and silently opened the door.  
She ran over to Clarke’s bed and got in next to her girlfriend and immediately put her arms around her.

Clarke turned around and let out a sigh when she felt those amazing arms around her. “Lexa? How did you get here so fast?”

Lexa pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips and nuzzled her nose into the girl’s neck, planting another kiss there. “I once told you I would always be here for you if you needed someone.” Lexa said softly, “I never left your house.”

Lexa heard Clarke gasp. “You stayed here?” Lexa nodded her head. “I knew you didn’t mean it, that you wanted me away from you. So I stayed.”

Lexa tightened her arms around the blonde. “I’d never leave you, Clarke.”  
Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa, if that was even possible.

“I love you.” Clarke sighed into Lexa’s ear.  
“I love you, too.” Lexa said back, biting back a smile.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life in Clarke’s arms and wake up and come home to Clarke’s beautiful face.

“I love you so much.” She added after she heard Clarke’s steady breathing indicating the girl was asleep. "And I'll never let anything happen to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, I tried.  
> Feedback is always appreciated! I'd love to hear how I can improve my writing.  
> Also, kudos to you if you get the dead dummy reference.  
> Come talk about Clexa with me on tumblr (ravenreyec.tumblr.com) or twitter (@elizasjlaw)!

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the plot sounded way better in my head, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I hope it's enjoyable anyway. I plan to write a second part which will obviously be fluffy (or try, at least).


End file.
